dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Puar
Article Name This page, and all references, should be filed under either Puar or Pu'ar. I prefer Puar myself, and I believe it's the most common name used for the character. Where naming conflicts exist, it makes sense to go with the most commonly recognised version. And I don't see that the translated manga should be given any precedence over the translated anime. Arguably, since the anime version is by far the most recognised translation, one could even debate that it should supersede the translated manga. Regardless, the character's name may be a pun on Pu-erh tea, but that isn't the characters actual name. If it was, it wouldn't really be a pun anyway. The character's name is Puar or Pu'ar, take your pick. Yamcha 21:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::As there were no comments on this suggestion after a few days, I've begun moving it to Puar, my preferred page title. If somebody can give a good reason that it should be Pu'ar instead, then discuss that here. If anybody thinks that the character really should be referred to as Pu-erh, then they can mention that as well, but they'd better have a darn good reason for it. ::I had to manually move, merge and redirect pages, as the automatic move option did not work correctly. - Yamcha 00:54, 9 November 2007 (UTC) I'm pretty tweaked now (And I don't easily get tweaked, nor do I easily threaten someone on a wiki, I'm the kind of admin who gives users a fair chance to prove themselves before handing out a block for being disruptive)... If it takes me over 5 minutes to fix one small thing you messed up, without any internet connection issues, then you've screwed up real bad. Tweaked enough to ditch assume good faith and don't bite the contributors and say that the next time that I half to do this I'm handing out an merciless infinite block. * Here's your biggest issue. You do not, ever, ever, ever, ever! Do a Copy & Paste move. And I mean NEVER. Not only do you screw up the wiki you also violate the GFDL making content on the wiki illegal. If there is a page that needs to be moved and it has an issue that you can't use the normal move tool. You NEVER do a C&P move. When something like that comes up, you find an active and ask them to do the move. In this case, you come to me and ask me to use my Sysop tools to do the move. (Do another C&P move and I will have to kill you...) * Next... THE WIKI IS NOT YOUR PERSONAL PLAYGROUND!!!. It's bad enough that you screwed up the wiki. What makes it worse is that you did it on a personal whim. "my preferred page title" We don't give a shit. Content on the wiki has absolutely nothing to do with what your favorite version of the name is. What matters is what set of official names consensus on the wiki has decided to use. You went and used your opinion, and asked for reasons we shouldn't use your opinion. THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS. You give your opinions and reasons on why a name should be used one way. We take those, strip out your opinions cause personal opinions don't matter, what matters is real valid reasons. And then we put those together with the reasoning from the rest of the community, and figure out what to do. (Because I like it is not a reason. Reasons have something to do with official, citable things, not personal preference or what your pals call things. Screw things up for personal preferrence again, and I'll have to kill you...) * Then... you didn't even wait... You stated something on the 6th, then went ahead on the 9th. We are not Wikipedia, we don't have a million users come in every single day. 3 days is NOT long enough to wait. The most active user on the wiki didn't even return till today. Wait at minimum a week if you have had fair response, but if you don't get a response. You wait 2 weeks to a full month for a response. (Jump ahead to fast again, and I'll jump onto dealing a block early to.) :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 15, 2007 @ 08:47 (UTC) ::Well I'm glad to hear you're the kind of admin who gives users a fair chance to prove themselves. You'd be a pretty terrible admin if you blocked somebody for an honest mistake. ;) ::I'd probably be pretty "tweaked" myself, if that happened. ::As noted on my user page, I am far from an expert on the MediWiki system, or wikis in general. I don't believe there's any reason not to "assume good faith" on my part, as I think my other edits speak for themselves. I'm not here to cause disruption. This was an honest mistake, and I apologise. ::Thank you for your advice and information regarding manual page moves, I will certainly keep that in mind in future. ::If I didn't even wait, I would have made the change immediately. Your statement would be more accurate if you claimed that I did not wait for an appropriate length of time. Which it seems I didn't. You will note, however, that I didn't attempt any change to the more major article Djinn Boo, nor did I travel throughout the wiki changing all links and references to Pu-erh. I decided to hold off on that until I saw what the responses were to my moving of the Puar page. ::Finally, it was not strictly a "personal whim". As I explained (apparently not well enough) in my comment a few days prior to any actions taken, in the absence of actual evidence to the contrary, the character's name is not Pu-erh. The remark about it being my preferred title was in regards to the alternate spelling "Pu'ar", as I'm not sure where that comes from or its validity compared the the more common Puar. ::It wasn't a personal whim, and I certainly wasn't claiming that "Puar is used in the dub so it should be used here!". My claim was that "The character's name is Puar," and unless somebody has a really good reason why the character should be referred to as Pu-erh, then my stance on that hasn't changed. - Yamcha 03:42, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Race Even if Puar's race is unknown, at the very least we can take out the unnecessary "possibly", as the cat reference is already stated numerous times in the article. Aside from that, the only time Puar's race is ever hinted at in the official series is in the card game - if you can't go on something released as a part of the legal franchise then what do you propose one goes on? Everything that exists within this or any wiki is an assumption, it's not a crime to make a sound one. It's a lot sounder than her gender (which I consider pretty sound to begin with, but that's my opinion) is, anyway. - Xelrog T. Apocalypse 23:19, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Regardless of how many times the Goku article says he is a Saiyan, it still belongs in the info box, this is just the format we use on this site, so that's not up to debate. :I don't know what you mean by, "in the official series is in the card game", because the card game is not in the official series. This is because even if the card game is official, it is not part of the series (by which I assume you mean the anime/manga). But this isn't the place to debate canon, so that doesn't matter. :As for what race Puar is, I noticed that you changed the race to changeling, which is sometimes used for Frieza's race (such as in the Spanish Dragon Ball Z anime). Without citing a reference, Puar being a changeling is speculation. Puar's race is officially unknown as of yet, and this should be noted. However, since Puar would simply be a cat were it not for its powers (flight and shapeshifting), it is a sound, notable observation that Puar resembles a cat in all other ways. :Lastly, your comment that, "Everything that exists within this or any wiki is an assumption," is incorrect, as observations are not assumptions, and we try very hard to make sure this site contains only facts. I hope this explanation is sufficient. 01:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Gender Another hint that Puar is female is in the late emperor pilaf saga, when Oolong and Puar transform into bats, Oolong has genitals while Puar does not. Gender.. Could we get a gender section for Puar's infobox? In Budokai 3 (or at least via HD Collection), Oolong says 'her' when talking about Puar. When Yamcha vists a city (optional) during Dragon Ball Universe. 06:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Puar's birth date According to Absolute Anime: Puar's profile, he was 6 at the start of Dragon Ball (1th September in Age 749) and 19 at the start of Dragon ball Z (12th October in Age 761), meaning that he was born after 1th September and before 12th October in Age 742. However a guide (Daizenshuu 7) state that he was born in Age 740, the same as Oscar and this is pretty right, since it was stated that Puar and Oscar were classmates. I'll mention this error about his age. GianG (talk) 17:28, September 16, 2014 (UTC)